1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail trim assembly for the exhaust pipe in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tail trim assembly for the exhaust pipe in a vehicle which retards or prevents leakage by collecting condensed water that is discharged through the exhaust pipe formed at the end of the muffler of the vehicle while improve commercial value by improving the aesthetic appearance of the exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, for example, the mufflers used in the exhaust systems of vehicles reduce exhaust noise by decreasing temperature and pressure of the exhaust gas discharged from the engine.
The mufflers are predetermined-shaped cylindrical members of which the inside is divided in several spaces to reduce noise by decreasing pressure change, interference of the sound wave of exhaust gas passing through the barriers, and exhaust temperature.
Accordingly, condensed water is produced by condensation of high-temperature exhaust gas in the mufflers, such that an exhaust pipe is mounted at the rear end of the mufflers to face the ground to discharge the condensed water as fast as possible.
Meanwhile, vehicles equipped with a GDI (Gasoline Direct Injection) engine are recently increased and excessive soot is produced by the exhaust gas in the vehicles equipped with the GDI engine.
The soot in the exhaust gas is mixed with the condensed water in the muffler and makes the condensed water black.
However, the exhaust pipe designed to be installed to face down in the related art quickly discharges the black condensed water mixed with soot to the ground in idling of the vehicles equipped with the GDI engine, such that the ground where the vehicles stop is contaminated, which pollutes the environment.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.